Talk:Slagar the Cruel
Great Work I think whoever wrote this was very good at it. All the information is correct and good! Great job! Scotty 00:28, 14 January 2008 (UTC) *I agree. Very good description, timeline, etc. Maybe include a little more about the journey to Malkariss from Redwall, though. --Redwall deyna 20:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Re-occuring Villians?! Hi. I'm new here. I think that not choosing to kill off Chickenhound in Redwall was an excellent idea of Brian Jaques's. He must have really liked writing about him, and probably wanted to have a lot more fun with him. The good news? I really enjoyed seeing Chickenhound again! The bad? This has never, in all the istory of Redwall, happened again. Usually villians die or, if the are minor, flee. So my question is, do you think Brian Jaques will choose to do this again? We've seen plenty of good guys twice, but never bad guys! Do you know? Slagar was not the only villian featured in two books. The rat Ripfang was featured in both Mossflower and Lord Brocktree. Verdauga appeared in Mossflower, and was said to have driven Luke the Warrior's Tribe to the North Shores in The Legend of Luke. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 07:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Correction. Those Ripfang(from Brocktree) and Ripfang(from Mossflower) were never specified to have been the same. There is a good chance that they were, but then there is one that they weren't. Rippy from MF have a grudge against the mountain for some reason, and Rippy from BT hated it since his brother, Doomeye, was killed there. So that is some good evidence pointing to their similarities. However their signature fang was in a different position than the others. Rip from MF's was on his left side. Rip from BT's was right down the middle. So they may ore may not be the same one, BJ never specified--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 12:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Brian Jacques stated that the Ripfangs were 2 different characters. While Verdauga appeared in Mossflower, he did not appear in LoL, he was mentioned. That is not 'featured' - thus, Slagar as the only villain to be featured in two books is accurate. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) He is my favorite antagonist. He had so much back story. Definitely one of Brian's best.--ΦΣΩ 03:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Mousedeath? How come he rennamed himself Slagar? In a passage from Redwall he considered "Mousedeath". So...why did he change it? --User:General Ironbeak 24 November *Because Mousedeath is LAME. And right after he thought it he had massive trauma to the head, so he probably forgot. --Martin II Talk! 00:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Should Mousedeath even count? He never actually went by the name.--Martin II Talk! 00:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :*No it shouldn't. He came up with it himself on a whim. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Even so, since it was printed it seems worth mentioning, if only for entertainment purposes. Ty 02:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) DEATH!!!! Honestly, i like villains that aren't killed. It leaves a sort of aura of mystery around them. Makes it more interesting, and it leaves the opportunity for another book. :) Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 21:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *When i read Mattimeo, i thought Slagar being Chickenhound was hilarious, cause, after i finished Redwall, i started thinking about the fact that it hadn't said the Chickenhound had died and i wondered if he might return in some sequal, and low and behold, he was in mattimeo! XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't like how they made his mask in the show. They made it pink and royal blue ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 03:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Matthias vs. Orlando :"If Slagar had not fallen down the well, Matthias and Orlando would have possibly fought one another to kill him. Matthias had said that it was for the better that they did not fight." This passage seems a little embellishing. I just finished Mattimeo recently and I really don't think those two were seriously considering fightin each other for the right to kill him. The whole tense seemed to be pretty joking, it seems pretty clear based on the friendship that they had formed that they would have simply teamed up to defeat him together, which they were already doing. They had prioritized protecting their children over defeating Slagar (such as not giving chase when he escaped and they were saving them from the army) and since they were stranded in a dangerous land it would not at all make sense to get caught up in a quarrel with one another one who got fox execution rights. Can we take this out? Ty 02:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Eyes in the tv series If you look at his eyes before he was bit i the tv series and after he was bitten you will see they were somehow made serpent like which makes no sense but should be added into the artical. Well...he looks nasty When he's unmasked in the TV series, he looks hideous! EEEEW!Wedgeback 22:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Redwall Characters Should we have him in the category Redwall Characters as Chickenhound instead of Slagar, like we have the abbots and abbesses go by their names in their page. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 02:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. He would still appear as Slagar. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Are you saying that he cannot appear as Chickenhound, or that you do not want him to? The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 03:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Question about Slagar's clothes In Mattimeo, does Slagar wear anything other than his mask and his cloak? Cause the picture of him in "Redwal Friend and Foe" has him wearing only that, and on the cover of the U.S. edition of the book he's only wearing his mask. (P.S. I'm asking about the books, not the TV series, in which he does wear clothes) :Whatever you want to imagine. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) So, since Jacques didn't say whether or now he does, does that mean that as far as we know, he is naked, like in the illustrations? :No, it means that you, the reader, are free to use your imagination to decide whatever you like. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) So does he wear clothes in the books, than, since you said "no" to my question about him being nude as far as we, the readers, know? :I'm not sure what is difficult here. This is the last time I'm going to state it: if the aspect is not specified by Mr. Jacques, your imagination decides''. Mr. Jacques does not dwell on clothing. If in your mind's eye, you view Slagar wearing a tuxedo, than he's wearing a tuxedo. If you view him wearing nothing, than he is wearing nothing. If you view him just wearing the mask, than that is what he is wearing. It's not a yes or no question. Each reader gets to decide for themselves. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Dude...seriously. If in the Redwall world a character didn't wear clothes, Brian Jacques would probably bring it up. There have been a few references to nudity in the books, such as when Badrang cuts his minion's belt, apparently leaving him in the nude, or Tamm and Doogey Plum apparently putting on their kilts after sitting around naked, but it's not something talked about a lot, so I think it's safe to assume most of the characters wear clothes. -- Argulor Loamhedge Where's he found in Loamhedge? -- LordTBT Talk! 02:28, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Why is there a trivia section if all that's there is something that's not important and implies there are villians that appear in three or more books? Argulor (talk) 06:46, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :1) It's interesting, so it's relevant. 2) It doesn't imply that at all. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) What if Slagar survived the Fall down the Well SlagarCruel1 (talk) 21:45, December 20, 2016 (UTC)I actually have a pretty interesting story about what exactly would happen to him if the redwallers thought he was dead.SlagarCruel1 (talk) 21:45, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Anti-Climatic Death? Is it just me or does Slagar have one the most anticlimatic deaths in the entire Redwall series? He dies as he attempts to run away from Matthias and Orlando. However, I do think his death was poetic justice. He didn’t die from Matthias’ sword or Orlando’s axe, but from his own cowardice. —- Mouseyboy221 11:48, March 11, 2019 (UTC)